For enhanced space efficiency while achieving increased processing power, server enclosures (e.g., cabinets, racks, etc.) capable of receiving multiple servers (e.g., such as in the form of server blades) are used. A server enclosure can have multiple slots or other mounting mechanisms to receive corresponding servers.
A concern of a server enclosure that can include a large number of servers is efficient usage of resources (e.g., power resources, cooling resources, etc.). Conventionally, all servers are assumed to have access to a full allocation of resources at all times. What this means is that the designer of the server enclosure has to plan for the possibility of all servers using the full allocation of resources. As a result, the server enclosure would have to be provided with sufficient resources to accommodate the possibility of full usage of resources, even though the servers may not actually use (and most of the time are unlikely to use) the full allocation of resources. Such a design would be inefficient, as the server enclosure would be provided with power and cooling resources that exceed what would likely be used during typical operations.